Colorum
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: ¿Que es el color para Aghi después de un sin fin de vidas en la tierra?


_**C**_ olorum

 _—El color es el tacto del ojo, la música de los sordos, una palabra en la oscuridad._

.

.

.

.

Miro a través de la ventana el cielo azul, la brisa salina le acarició el rostro libremente pues no había nada que se le impidiera.

Las flores en la mesa aún envueltas en plástico se removieron inquietas, su vista por un momento las admiro en silencio y frunció las cejas con una mezcla de desconcierto y molestia, dos sentimientos diferentes que estaban haciendo su cerebro trabajar más de la cuenta.

¿Por qué había comprado flores?

En un principio no había sido más que un simple capricho, no es que fueran las flores más bonitas que en su vida (s) hubiese visto, cuando él vendedor le entregó el ramillete le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y señaló lo que tenía entre las manos diciéndole "Son flores muy sencillas si lo que quieres es entregarlas" él solo pasó por alto el comentario agradeciéndole el servicio y se retiró con calma.

¿A quien se supone que debía entregarlas?

—No te quemes demasiado la cabeza — mencionó Soreto entrando a la pequeña sala, Aghi le observó con un deje de sorpresa y volvió su vista de nuevo a la flores.

— A veces pienso que es mejor regresar a las puertas de madera, hay mas privacidad. — fue un intento de réplica dicha con nuevo humor sarcástico empleado en su voz, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el jovial rostro de la fémina.

— Bueno, eso seria una solución lógica si yo no hubiese llamado por el intercomunicador — reclinó siguiendo el hilo de la broma.

Un leve brillo de vergüenza inundó los ojos azules del hombre, y ella lanzó una risilla escuchando las disculpas de su amigo. Su mirada de nuevo recayó en las flores de la mesa, el aire ya le había arrancado varios pétalos a los girasoles, los cuales cayeron al suelo hipnotizando al joven que miraba perdido el trayecto que estos seguían antes de yacer inertes en el mármol.

— Acompañame a pasear ¿quieres Aghi?

— invito mientras recogía las pequeñas flores y las acomodaba en una jarra que en su momento dispuso agua para consumo y ahora funcionaba como un improvisado florero.

No respondió verbalmente mas asintió quedamente tomando el saco color café que colgaba del perchero y dirigiendo su marcha hacia la puerta.

Salieron del edificio, el recorrido fue en silencio pues él no estaba en las mejores condiciones para entablar una conversación debido al remolino de pensamientos que abarcaban su cabeza y ella no parecía querer romper la tranquilidad en la que se sumían. Un ráfaga de viento otoñal que se colaba como vil ladrona sacudió a ambos y por poco le arranca el chal rosado a Soreto si no hubiese sido porque ésta lo sujetó con fuerza.

Le ofreció su chaqueta en un movimiento que este hizo por quitársela mas Soreto le rechazó amablemente y él, por alguna razón que no supo, ya no insistió.

— Pareces diferente — mencionó tras una minuciosa inspección. Desde el vestido veraniego -algo normal pues aun estaban a mitad de agosto- color rojo amapola, hasta sus facciones, sus labios parecían ser siempre los mismos salvo el pequeño bálsamo transparente que estos tenían hasta sus ojos azules brillando como dos faroles y su cabello antes mantenido apenas debajo de la oreja, ahora mismo las puntas plateadas rozaban sus blanquecinos hombros.

Soreto le volvió a mirar con las comisuras curvadas.

— ¿En serio? Yo no me siento diferente. Sólo estoy más animada.

Ambos pararon al mismo tiempo en el pasillo, no habían recorrido mucho desde que habían salido. Entonces Soreto le tendió un sobre que este tomó tras unos segundos de vacilación, era una hoja de opalina decorada en tonos lavanda y grandes letras en cursiva.

— _Hasmoday y Soreto_ — leyó bajito y miró con incredulidad a su joven amiga y tras segundos tratando de unir los cabos cayó en la cuenta de lo que se trataba.

—Una boda…¿Tan pronto?

Soreto pareció herida mas recompuso su sonrisa.

— Aghi, ya son dos años desde que él y yo somos amantes ¿Te parece poco tiempo a ti?

No o sí, ya no sabía, se sentía perdido, turbado, como si el camino que tomó alguna vez se desvanecerse antes sus pies; lo odiaba, se sentía vulnerable, desorientados no sabía que había pasado o que estaba pasando ni mucho menos lo que pasaría después. Era gracioso, incluso después de haber pasado por un sin número de vidas, él seguía pareciendo mismo hace tan sólo un tiempo, tan serio y calmado.

Y ahora, sin ningún aviso, había pasado algo tan repentino que lo termino extraviando en el sendero que ahora seguía y lo peor del caso es que no sabía porqué o cómo había pasado.

— Es solo que...— de nuevo palabras sin sentido, frases sin conexión y pensamientos perdidos, Aghi se sintió patético, fuera si mismo; una marioneta de la situación frustrado por no tener el control de sí mismo. Sintió los dedos de Soreto acariciar dulcemente la mejilla y en su mirada el reflejo de tierna comprensión.

— ¿Que te está pasando Aghi? Tu no eres así de despistado. — el corazón pareció latir dolorosamente mientras veía a su compañera, porque no sabía bien qué respuesta darle en cambio, no sabía que decir a una de las personas que más importaban en su vida. Estaba felíz, porque ella había logrado con perseverancia lo que él no podía todavía, vivir y seguir adelante.

Y él no respondió, no tenía nada que decir mas se dejo hacer con la caricia, de nuevo cientos de pensamientos recurrieron a él entorpeciendo sus disculpas.

Soreto deposito un beso en su mejilla y siguió su camino sola. Él se quedó atrás. Extrañamente, algo en ello sé sintió familiar.

(...)

Faltaba solo un mes para la boda, para fortuna de sus amigos y desdicha de él, razón por la cual se sentía culpable.

Hasmoday había llamado esa misma mañana para invitarlos a un tur por el salón en el que se realizaría el evento. El lugar no era muy grande pero era lo suficientemente acogedor para por lo menos cincuenta personas, calculo Aghi, tenían pensado decorar el lugar con cientos de lazos de colores y disponer en las mesas canastas bordadas en diferentes tonalidades.

— ¿No es demasiado colorido para una boda tradicional? — cuestionó viendo no muy convencido las fotos que disponían en una de las mesas.

— ¿Que pasa? Pense que Heesma era él amargado — mencionó Tarlant viendo de reojo a Aghi mientras el mencionado ignoraba al más bajo bebiendo de su taza de café.

— Tenle más compasión Tarlant, todavía no sabe qué hacer para llamar la atención de la mujer que lo trae loco. — defendió con falsedad Hasmoday sin llegar verlos realmente y meneando la infusión en sus manos.

— No sabia que hacías chistes tan graciosos Hasmoday — replicó ácidamente Aghi obteniendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

Contra todo pronóstico y a pesar del mal humor que se se cargaba, decidió acompañar a Hosmaday dedicándole una también.

De nuevo, él no guardaba ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ellos, ni celos ni resentimientos; aunque tal vez la envidia tenía algo -mucho- que ver, se sentía totalmente molesto, con su cuerpo, con su mente, con sentimientos y emociones, se sentía rabioso, enojado, desesperado como un león privado de su libertad.

Se había autoimpuesto una jaula y la envidia era una de sus captores sólo después de la soledad.

Porque la envidia rompía su alma, lo poco que quedaba de ella después de ser dividida en tantos pedazos, los retazos de una pintura a la deriva del mundo cruel, ella era la lluvia que humedecia sus bordes, el sol abrasador que destruía el color de sus imágenes, el frío que rompía la unión de sus trazos.

Él envidiaba el hecho de que sus amigos pudieron haber hecho una vida, que construyeron una paso a paso y él se había encerrado en una burbuja.

Durante mucho tiempo y cuando era más joven, se preguntó en algún momento el gran significado de lo que era ser feliz, en su estadía en la tierra aquellas preguntas eran cada vez mas grandes; incluso aunque él creyera en aquello, se aseguró que tal cosa no podría ser puesta en alguien tan miserable como él, convencido que no era merecedor de ese sentimiento.

— Ojalá los dioses perdonen mi atrevimiento — mencionó Paruza a su lado después del mutismo en el que ambos se habían mantenido. Los dos iban de traje negro y un pequeño lirio adornaba la parte izquierda de cada saco, Paruza apresuró el contenido de su copa y la mirada quebradiza que le dirigió le hizo temblar ligeramente en tristeza.

— Pero...quisiera creer que, incluso personas como nosotros, también podemos ser felices.

Y entonces pensó, no, se percató que no era el único, que había más que sólo él sufriendo por las mismas cuestiones, por las mismas torturas, y por las mismos deseos.

Y Aghi, en él fondo de su ser, también creyó en aquellas palabras. Porque, aun cuando habían pasado por tantos errores, él estaba ahí, vivo presenciando lo que era ver la dicha de a dos almas jurarse lealtad y amor por toda la eternidad, y estaba tan lleno de colores...tantos colores.

El azul de las lilias que adoraba Christina, el naranja del atardecer que bañaba los cuadros Serafina y el verde que crecía a su paso en los dibujos de Helga, era verdad, su vida no era del todo suya, había pasado por encima de muchas más para poder estar en su hogar, no podía si no hacerle justicia a todos ellos.. Viviría por todas aquellas vidas que desperdició porque sólo así podría darles sentido.

Desgraciadamente, no todo terminaba ahí, porque si la envidia y soledad eran causantes de sus delirios nocturnos, había un tercer cómplice ajeno a él que terminaba dando la estocada final.

Si, una mujer.

Había bailado con Soreto -o por lo menos intento hacerlo-, rieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y le había hecho dar vueltas aunque él ni siquiera supiese seguir los pasos de la música, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que la divisó entre las demás parejas; de la mano con Tarlant, sonriendo abiertamente.

En verdad quiso deshacerse de su imagen y Soreto le proporcionaba esa distracción -algo que retorció sus intestinos, Soreto era su amiga y no pase de salida- pero el destino haciendo justicia, apareció a Hasmoday pidiendo la mano de su ahora preciada esposa.

Estar solo lo sumió de nuevo en ese estado de inconformidad y anhelo al mismo tiempo, la fiesta estaba en su punto, era un total desperdicio estar ahí sentado viendo a los demás divertirse mientras él podía sentir la amargura tragarse cada pedazo de euforia que en algún momento lo había embriagado con su burbujeante sensación de placer.

Ahora eran él, un vaso con una sustancia de dudosa procedencia y una jaqueca de la cual no sabía como deshacerse.

Maravilloso, casi podía oír la parte cínica de él burlándose de su realidad.

— Te va a quedar una marca en la frente — fue la voz juguetona de Mel la que lo salvó de tomar el primer trago.

Aghi se obligó a sí mismo a no observar más de la cuenta, ella aun sin notar el percance, tomó asiento en la silla sin despegar la mirada de la danza.

— ¿No estabas bailando con Tarlant hace un rato? — preguntó escuetamente después de que Mel hubiese tomado uno de los bocadillos y lo degustara con desgano.

— Y hubiese seguido, si no fuese porque abusó un poco del alcohol, Heesma ahora mismo está lidiando él.

Se burlo un poco enfocando su mirada hacia Aghi, este intento desechar la imagen del mencionado pues imaginarlo borracho no era la mejor opción para distraer su mente.

— Y ahora buscas un reemplazo — dijo con cierto resentimiento quemándole la lengua.

— Tal vez...— Mel le volvió a sonreír con diversión.

"No juegues conmigo" Pensó por un momento acentuando más su amargura.

— No te quemes la cabeza — Dos dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de su frente, Aghi la volvió a observar con una ceja alzada y retiró la mano en un gesto de incomodidad.

— ¿Y seguirás buscando un sustituto o es que ya te cansaste de bailar? — un hilo de culpa se deslizó suavemente sobre el albino, Mel río con su nariz.

Había cierta añoranza titilando en sus ojos, como una fantasía que al fin al cabo termino siendo eso, fantasía. Casi detesto a Paruza, casi pero él mejor que nadie sabía que la culpa era de todos y no de uno solo. No podía odiarlo por querer seguir un camino de redención aún cuando estuviera quebrando la salud de un alma.

— Puede que ya me haya cansado de bailar — mencionó al cabo de unos instantes entre tanto veía bailar a los recién casados.

—Se ve hermosa.

— ¿He? — una mirada incrédula se posó en ella.

—Soreto, se ve hermosa con ese vestido.

"Tú también te ves hermosa" quiso decir mas la vergüenza fue más grande. No quiso mirarla, en verdad no quería pero él en verdad era un masoquista y terminó por hacerlo de todas formas, la admiro en silencio; sus orbes recorrieron su rostro con emoción, sus ojos azules -como todos ahí- estaban levemente agrietados con memorias pasadas, el cabello plateado lo tenía suelto, un ligero rubor carmesí le daba color a sus mejillas pálidas, sus labios estaban levemente sonrosados.

— Una lastima…

— ¿Hum? — ahora fue ella quien lo miró con una pizca de curiosidad.

— Es una lastima que te hayas cansado antes de bailar conmigo — dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida sin llegar a verla tomando todo el valor que tenía para hablarle.

— ¿Es eso una invitación? — cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

— Tal vez — una sutil sonrisa asomó a su boca con un deje de confianza.

La música comenzó a tomar más ritmo conforme el tiempo pasaba y cada vez había más parejas que salían a danzar en la pista.

— Sólo...que no soy bueno bailando.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de caballero eres tú que me invitas a bailar pero no sabes como? — replicó exagerando el tono en que hablaba.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, Mel lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo a la pista con prisa mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una genuina y alegre sonrisa. Le hizo tomarla por la cintura firmemente y a su vez ella pareció tomarlo del hombro guiándose conforme a la música y aunque hubo más de una vez en que erró en los pasos, Mel parecía encantada de saber aquel defecto en las habilidades que este poseía y le sacaba provecho con bromas que le hacían reír a carcajadas limpias y que éste contestaba con cierto fastidio.

Decir que eran solo ellos, que el todo había desaparecido, era exagerar las cosas; el mundo seguía ahí, latiendo en su pecho y corriendo por sus venas y eso, era estar vivo, era verla reír y morderse los labios cada vez que la pisaba, era verla brillar aun sin el vestido de novia, era verla disfrutar de esos momentos con ella lo que complementaba el tiempo.

Y Aghi no se consideraba un meloso adorador de la poesía romántica que endulzaba las palabras, no era él artista que dibujaba en el lienzo blanquecino la belleza de un sentimiento, no era un hombre que cantara las mejores leyendas de amores trágicos. No, él solo era un humano, un humano queriendo encontrar la felicidad, no en otra persona si no junto a una.

Pensó, que si quería reestablecer ese cuadro que el mal clima había hecho añicos a su paso, empezaría con ella, con sus lazos, con aquellas ilusiones rotas y fantasías perdidas. No podría darle aquellas que algún día creo en la culmine de su amor junto a Paruza, no sería un reemplazo de él. Le haría crear nuevas, incluso si no estaba en ellas, saldría de su coraza porque quería probar la alegría en su vida.

Pero ahora...

Dejaron de bailar tan pronto como Aghi paro las rítmicos pasos echando por la borda el avance que ya tenían sobre la pieza, aunque no le pudo importar menos.

— Mel — su voz fue terciopelo y brusquedad al mismo tiempo, Mel le miró de nuevo con la sonrisa enmarcada y ojos de gato en turquesa.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amante?

Pudo haberlo dicho de otra forma, pudo haber sido más creativo cuando se lo propuso sin embargo, ya no quería seguir pensando, cabía la posibilidad de salir huyendo y él no quería quedar como un cobarde.

Sus manos seguían juntas, paralizadas en el aire, las mejillas arreboladas y la boca entreabierta. Bajo la luz incandescente de las farolas, Aghi encontró la paz mental que tanto había escaseado en los labios de Mel.


End file.
